Surviving Clarvanra
by Amortentia4u
Summary: The Hogworts students get to play a Survivor game
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Game Begins

At the opening feast, Dumbledore announced a special event held by the Magical Games Dept of the Ministry of Magic. It is a game called Surviving Clarvanra. In which the 18 lucky students that shall be chosen by the Book of Champions will go to an island and face challenges.

The prize is 1000 galleons and a Firebolt 2006. "At the end of the feast all 5th and 6th year students are to come up and sign your names in the book if you wish to participate."

The cheers were heard through the great hall. Ron looked over at Harry with a look of wonder. "Wha d ya tnk" said Ron with a mouthful of food. "Ron that's disgusting!" said Hermione. "Sorry Hermione." he said after swallowing.

After it calmed down, Harry looked at the others and asked if they wanted to do it. Ginny said "I think we should make a bet girls against boys. Hermione and me against you two. What do you think?" "Sure what do you want to bet?"

said Harry. Ron said "It doesn't really matter Harry, cuz we're gonna win."

With that, Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and whispered into her ear "Let's make this good. How about we bet them that if we win they have to be testers for Fred and George for a week." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Okay, if we win you have to be testers for Fred and George for a week." Hermione said to the boys. "You're on, but if we win you have to go out with Crabbe and Goyle." Ginny turned green but agreed to the terms.

After they signed up they headed upstairs to Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Harry played a game of wizard's chess while the girls went to unpack.

The next evening Dumbledore announced the names of the contestants. "The names chosen by the book are:

Ernie McMillan

Cho Chang

Blaise Zambini

Ginny Weasley

Seamus Finnegan

Lavender Brown

Dean Thomas

Draco Malfoy

Hannah Abbott

Neville Longbottom

Hermione Granger

Padma Patil

Pansy Parkinson

Susan Bones

Ron Weasley

Parvati Patil

Luna Lovegood

Harry Potter

"And the supervisors will be none other than our own Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Trelawney. I will be the host of the games myself. And now the rules will be as follows:

Number one: You may bring only 2 personal items such as a toothbrush or toothpaste. (No food items or anything that bears a house symbol.)

Number two: There will be no showing house favoritism or deducting house points. (As he looked at professor Snape)

Number three: Your tribe, which will be announced shortly, will now be your family. You will do your best to make sure your teammates can depend on you.

"If caught using your wand for any of the challenges, your team will lose that challenge and you will be escorted back to the school and will no longer be in the game."

"The 3 teams will be:

Team Acromantula:

Professor McGonagall – team color is Black

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Hannah Abbott

Blaise Zambini

Lavender Brown

Luna Lovegood

Team Ashwinder:

Professor Trelawney – team color is Fuchsia

Ginny Weasley

Hermione Granger

Pansy Parkinson

Susan Bones

Seamus Finnegan

Ernie McMillan

Team Chimaera:

Professor Snape – team color is Orange

Pavarti Patil

Padma Patil

Dean Thomas

Neville Longbottom

Draco Malfoy

Cho Chang

Teams need to be packed, have eaten, and be ready to go at 8:00am tomorrow. You will be given a list of items you may and may not bring. You will want to bring your swim suits and Professors will wear their robes. If there are any questions they will be answered tomorrow morning before you leave."

The next morning all members meet in the entrance hall with their packs. Dumbledore quickly uses his wand over the packs to verify all qualify. In Pansy's pack she had a small vial which Dumbledore had Professor Snape check. They found it contained a love potion. It was quickly disposed of. Dumbledore held out 3 portkeys to the supervisors. All were taken to different small islands surrounding a larger island.

"Wow, I can't believe this." Ron said while covering his eyes due to the bright sunshine. Professor McGonagall had them gather around her as she read the list of things to be done. They were told they needed to gather firewood. While they were gone she transfigured a tree branch into a 3 bedroom cabin. There were 3 four poster beds in 2 of the bedrooms and a bathroom connected to each. The third bedroom and bath were hers. She stocked the refrigerator with pumpkin juice and anything else she thought they might want.

Meanwhile, on the next island Professor Snape was ordering everyone to build a shelter. As soon as the shelter was completed, he sat down and sneered at them. He sent them out to gather wood for a fire. After the wood was piled at the edge of the clearing. "Professor shouldn't we be collecting nuts and berries while it is still light enough to see?" asked Padma. "Ms Patil, you will do as I tell you." said Professor Snape.

On the last island, Professor Trelawney had used her wand and had a really nice log cabin with indoor plumbing, and nice comfy furniture. The kitchen area had a fully stocked refrigerator. "Professor is this allowed?" asked Hermione. Ginny horridly said "Shut up Hermione!" Professor Trelawney in her ethereal voice said "Of course it is my dear. You will do much better if you are well rested."

Professor Dumbledore sent Fawkes with a message for all to gather on the larger island. He stated that he would be inspecting their campsites and the worst one would receive a little something. He disapparated and then a few minutes later he apparated back. "I found that 2 of our groups used their allowed privileges. One group did not, although I am not sure why not. They will be getting the helping hand of this." He waved his hand and a basket of bedding. Pillows and sleeping bags for everyone. They thought they were getting a one up on everyone else. Snape smugly looked at the other groups. "Well, let's take this stuff and head back to camp." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Puzzles and Slingshots

The Following Day…

The next morning they all gathered on the larger island. Dumbledore smiled at them and said, "Good morning students and professors, the first challenge will test you both physically and intellectually. You will swim out one at a time to a raft in the water. Once there, you will have to dive down to get a puzzle piece that is anchored there. You will then bring it back to shore and place it in the boxes that are provided. Once you have all of your puzzle pieces. You will put the puzzle together as a team. The first team to finish the puzzle will win. The other 2 teams will have to decide which person they will be voting out of the game. They will be escorted to the hotel where the Executive Committee is being housed."

Each team decided the order they wanted to go in. It was down to the last puzzle piece for each team and the race for the finish was on. The swimmers were Ron for team Acromantula, Hermione for team Ashwinder, and Draco for team Chimaera. Hermione had a quick lead, she arrived at the raft first and dived under, she had trouble untying the puzzle piece. Ron arrived at his raft second and dived. He untied his puzzle piece quickly. Draco tripped as he entered the water, as his foot sunk into the mud. He was way behind. Hermione and Ron were neck and neck. Ron arrived first because he was a stronger swimmer. They started putting the puzzles together. Team Ashwinder won the challenge due to Hermione's superior intelligence. The other 2 teams were crestfallen. They had to decide who to send home.

At team Acromantula's camp they gathered around the table. Hannah's name came up the most. They decided that although they thought highly of her personality she was not very strong. She agreed. She wasn't happy about it but agreed just the same.

At team Chimaera, most of the team was hiding in the woods while Snape screamed at Draco. "You are a disgrace to your family's name. How could you not see the soft sand at the edge of the water? The other 2 teams did." Draco retaliated with a murderous look. "I tripped, it's not like I planned it." "Well, who do we send home?" asked Snape. "I think Cho Chang should go. She does nothing but cry anyway." offered Draco.

At team Ashwinder, Hermione and Ginny were celebrating their victory. "We're goin to win this bet." said Ginny with a smile. "We'd better, because I highly doubt that either of us want to date Crabbe or Goyle." replied Hermione with a sour face.

The following day…..

The three teams gathered on the large island. "Now you get to look at the reduced teams. Today your challenge will be to break the plates that are not the color of your tribe. The team with any full plates of their color will be victorious." said Dumbledore. "If you will please get into three lines and grab one of the sling shots. Professors, would you please demonstrate? Would team Ashwinder have one of their players sit this out please?" asked Dumbledore.

The three Professors stood on the red line in front of them. On the count of three Professors Snape and McGonagall both missed their targets. Professor Trelawney closed her eyes and shot a Chimaera plate down. The girls all laughed at that. Snape scowled. With that Harry, Ginny, and Pavarti took their marks. Each aimed at another team's colored plate and fired. Harry broke another orange plate. Ginny broke a black plate. Pavarti broke a fuchsia plate. Next Hermione, Ron, and Padma took their spots on the line. Ron broke a fuchsia plate. Hermione broke an orange plate. Padma missed all together. Next Blaise, Pansy, and Dean went to the front line. Blaise broke a fuchsia plate and grinned at his teammates. Pansy missed. Dean hit a black plate but it didn't break. Next Lavender, Susan, and Neville took their turns. Lavender broke a black plate and the whole team booed her. Susan broke an orange plate. Neville broke a fuchsia plate. Next Luna, Seamus, and Draco went to the line. Luna broke an orange plate. Seamus broke an orange plate which was all of team Chimaera's plates. Draco broke a fuchsia plate which was all of team Ashwinder's plates. Making team Acromantula the winner for today. Dumbledore stood at the front of the group and stated "Team Acromantula congratulations. If team Ashwinder and team Chimaera will choose your player to leave when you get back to camp and let us know your choices."

When Harry and Ron got back to camp they couldn't help but celebrate. "I don't know about you mate, but I was a little worried about today's challenge since I had no idea what a sling shot was." said Ron.

On team Ashwinder's island the team had gathered around the table to discuss how to choose someone fairly. "Let's just give everyone a piece of parchment and a quill and let them choose a player and put the parchment in the middle of the table and let professor Trelawney count the votes." said Hermione. "That sounds fair." answered Ginny. After the votes were cast, Professor Trelawney counted the votes and Pansy was the one to be voted out.

At team Chimaera, Snape was fuming. "Are you all just totally inept both physically and mentally? I'm going for a walk. You should have the person chosen and gone by the time I get back." Dean was chosen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Planks and Keys

The following Day….

The next morning they again gathered on the larger island. Dumbledore smiled kindly at them and said "Today's challenge will be physical. You will have to walk across boards that are balanced over the water of the lagoon on this island. In the middle there are four flags of each color. You will walk across the boards to the middle and gather a flag and take it back to your teammates who will place it in the basket behind them. You will meet others on the boards. If you meet someone you are allowed to try to make them fall off the boards. If you do fall into the water you will have to start from the back of the line and if you already have a flag in your hand it will go back to the middle. One will sit out of both Team Acromantula and Team Ashwinder."

The teams lined up and on the count of three the first of each team started across the boards. Harry was doing really well until he met Ginny. She was not going to let him past her. He finally picked her up and placed her behind him on the board. She cried "No Fair!" and he answered with "I could have dropped you into the water." he grinned at her and turned around. She grabbed him by the waist of his trunks and pushed him off the board into the water. He looked up at her in shock. "See if I try to treat you fairly any longer." Ginny smiled and saluted him. When Ginny reached her teammates, Hermione high fived her. Unfortunately for the girls Ron met Hermione on the next turn and picked her up and dropped her into the water. Draco was in tears laughing at the four of them. Always looking out for number one, he had gone around the edge of the maze of boards and missed any other players. On Draco's next turn on the boards Harry saw him going around the edge and decided to block his path. Draco smirked at Harry and said "What's up Potty? Weasels out of control?" Harry just smiled and pushed Draco into the water. Continuing on Harry grabbed a flag and started back but before he could get there he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Draco was trying to grab his ankle. Luckily for Harry he saw this and jumped over Draco's hand. On the next turn Pavarti and Ginny faced each other on the middle board. Pavarti was fast, Ginny was faster. Pavarti hit the water with a splash. Luna was on her way to the board that Ginny was coming back on and she got nervous and tripped over her own foot and fell into the water. Ginny finished her turn which won the challenge for team Ashwinder. Dumbledore stood up and congratulated them and informed the other teams that they would need to choose someone to go home.

At team Acromantula the mood was somber. They sat around the table again trying to choose a member to go. They decided on Blaise.

Team Chimaera was in worse shape. Professor Snape didn't even come back to camp with them. They decided they were better off this way. They chose Pavarti to go home.

The following Day….

The next morning they met again on the larger island. Professor Dumbledore greeted them warmly. "One from team Acromantula needs to sit out today and two from team Ashwinder. The challenge today is to find the correct key to unlock the cage on the raft which one of your teammates will be locked in. There are colored flags on the keys so you will know which are for your team. There is one correct key and one wrong key for each team. You will decide who will be locked in the cages and then the others will adjourn to the other side of the island. Each team will send one player at a time through the woods to find a key and try it in the lock for the cage with their teammate. If the wrong key is chosen your team supervisor will send sparks of your team's color into the air so you will know the other team member needs to try. If the correct key is chosen for any team golden sparks will be sent into the air so you will know a team has won. If each team would now choose a member for their cages, we will get started."

Team Acromantula chose Luna. Team Ashwinder chose Susan. Team Chimaera chose Padma. The others went to the other side of the island to wait for the signal to start. Hermione, Draco, and Harry went first. Each went into the woods to locate a key. Each one found a key and headed to the beach to see if they found the correct one. Hermione got there first. Her key did not open Susan's cage. Fuchsia sparks were sent into the air. Draco got there second and tried his key. It did not open Padma's cage and Orange sparks were sent into the air. Harry got there last but his key opened Luna's cage. The golden sparks were sent into the air and everyone came back already knowing which team won due to the colors of sparks already sent into the air. When everyone was back together, Dumbledore told them to choose who would go home and let him know as soon as it was possible. He stated that team Chimaera was to be terminated and the last two players would join the other two teams, one on each team. Professor Snape was dismissed to go back to the island with the executives.

Ashwinder Island voted Ernie off. Chimaera Island voted Padma off. Dumbledore came and got Draco and Neville. "Bring your packs gentlemen. Draco you will be joining team Ashwinder and will use this fuchsia armband. Neville, you will be joining team Acromantula and will wear this black armband." He then escorted them to the correct islands.

Now the teams were as follows:

Acromantula Ashwinder

Harry PotterGinny Weasley

Ron Weasley Hermione Granger

Lavender Brown Susan Bones

Luna Lovegood Seamus Finnegan

Neville Longbottom Draco Malfoy

That night in camp Acromantula, Harry and Ron were welcoming Neville. Neville told them about their campsite. They could not believe that Snape made them live like that. Neville was amazed at the cabin they had. He was soooo glad that he had gotten to come here. Over at camp Ashwinder, Draco was totally dumbfounded as to why Snape made them sleep on the ground when they could have had beds and comforts like this. He figured a Slytherin head of house would have wanted comfort above all others. They all went to bed that night exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4: Questions and Racing

The next morning the teams met up again on the larger island. Dumbledore greeted them with his twinkling blue eyes. When Harry saw the twinkle he leaned over to Ron and said "We should watch out. When he gets that twinkle I usually have to do something that I don't want to." Dumbledore looked over at the boys and smiled even wider. "Today's challenge is knowledge. You will all participate in this since the teams are now even again. You will have a true and a false card to hold up as answer to the question. If you get one wrong you will step out of the game area and wait for your teammates. Do you have any questions?"

Ron leaned over to Harry and said "Do you think Hermione put them up to this?' he asked with a big grin on his face.

Seamus and Ginny were hugging Hermione. "We have this in the bag." said Ginny.

Everyone was seated in their respective teams ready to answer the questions. The questions were as follows:

1. "Madam Pomphrey's maiden name was Hallmark." (the correct answer is true)

Harry answered true Hermione answered true.

Ron answered true Ginny answered false

Neville answered true Draco answered true

Luna answered true Seamus answered false

Lavender answered false Susan answered true

2. "A vampire is allergic to garlic." (the correct answer is false)

Harry answered false Hermione answered false

Ron answered true Draco answered true

Neville answered true Susan answered false

Luna answered false

3. "This is correct attire when in a Muggle area." He showed a picture of Archie the man at the water fountain at the world cup in The Goblet of Fire. 'If you don't remember he was wearing a woman's nightgown.' (the correct answer is false)

Harry answered false Hermione answered false

Luna answered true Susan answered true

4. "Nigel Flywood was the inventor of the sport Quidditch."

(the correct answer is false)

Harry answered false Hermione answered true

Dumbledore told them to choose who was going back and wished them a good night.

At team Ashwinder they sat around the table and decided to do the voting thing again. Susan was voted off.

Team Acromantula celebrated Harry's victory. Ron was so happy that he kissed Lavender.

The next morning they met again on the larger island. Dumbledore welcomed them and said "Today you will have a 3-legged race. This is a muggle activity that is popular in contests. It is a relay so one group from each team will race against the one from the other team and then touché your other teammates group to race to the finish. One of the members of team Acromantula will need to sit out for this one.

Harry was matched with Luna, Ron was matched with Lavender. Hermione was matched with Draco, and Ginny was matched with Seamus. Harry and Luna raced against Ginny and Seamus in the first half of the race. Harry and Luna were ahead and touched Ron and Lavender who started out fairly well. Ginny and Seamus were just behind and touched Hermione and Draco who took off very fast. They caught up and passed Ron and Lavender. Lavender kept tripping Ron up and they fell and rolled off the track. Hermione and Draco won the race.

"Team Acromantula, you will need to decide who is going home. Goodnight." said Dumbledore.

After getting back to camp, they decided to talk and see if anyone wanted to leave. Neville said he would go.


End file.
